creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Children
Welcome Kiddies to the ELEVENTH ISSUE of CREEPS CASTLE! You boys and girls always find your SLAY back to my CASTLE it SCREAMS like ha-ha! Well, I'll start FRIGHT OFF and spin a yarn that's really DEAD-ON Hee-Hee. I call it... On a rainy-night, back in 1958, a detective drove by the wilderness of north-eastern-Maine, in his car. He pulled over on the side of the road, grabbed his umbrella and got out. The detective opened his umbrella and walked into the woods. He shined a flashlight in the darkness and continued walking. He soon located four bodies of children, one boy, one girl and two twin girls. They were all lying in the brush, getting rained on. The detective shined his flashlight on the corpses. "Ah no!" he told himself, silently and made his way back to his car. As the detective glanced back at the woods, the zombies of the four children were slumping out of the brush, in the rain. The boy had decayed-flesh, was dressed in blue jeans, a white and green-striped shirt and black loafers. His hair was also black and his eyes seemed to glow-white. The girl's skin was pale-white and starting to fall off and peel. Her straight, long-hair was mangled and brown, as it blew in the rain. She wore a purple skirt, white shirt and white socks up her decaying-legs of pale white, along with brown shoes. The girl's left-eye was pupil less and a light-green and her right-eye was missing. The zombie of the boy called out to the detective, "Dectective Andrews, I am Sam remember?". The zombie of the girl called out to Dectective Andrews: "it's me, Sara, Detective Andrews!". Detective Andrews quietly said, "Sam? Sara?" and got in his car, locking the car-doors. The twins were behind Sam and Sara. Detective Andrews quickly drove away in the rain. Walking up the road a few miles away, were three teenage bullies carrying umbrellas. "Tom, do you think we'll be caught for mudering those kids?" one asked the other. "Ah, no, they can't even find the bodies of those brats Don" Tom replied. Detective Andrews drove up, beside the bullies and rolled down his car-window. "Do you fellas need a lift in this rain?" he asked Tom and Don. "Sure please!" they replied and Tom got into the passenger's seat and Don got into the backseat. Detective Andrews drove on down the road. "Where are you headed?" Detective Andrews asked the bullies. "Back into town sir" Tom said. "Alright" Detective Andrews said. Don took a swig from a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey and Detective Andrews glanced in his review-mirror. He pulled over and said to Don: "now look buddy, if you're gonna drink in my car, I'll have to turn you in for being too young to drink!". "Oh, nice goin' man!" Tom yelled at Don. "Come on, we're walking!" he told Don and got out of the car. Don followed Tom. "Listen fellas, I'm a detective and I still have to report this to the police!" Detective Andrews told them. Don turned and noticed the zombies of the lost children slumping towards them in the pouring-rain. "Hey, Tom, look!!" Don said, pointing to the four figures. "WHAT THE HECK?!?" Tom screamed seeing them approaching the car. Detective Andrews got out of his car and saw them too. The zombies got to the car. The twins behind Sam and Sara, had mangled hair, long, curly and blonde. The zombies wore green dresses and green tap-dance shoes, with green socks up their decaying, pale-white legs. Along with their skin decaying and pale-white, the twin girls were missing their eyeballs and their eye sockets with red-slime around them, dripped down. "WE KILLED THEM ALL!!!!!" Tom screamed in horror. "Good evening, Detective Andrews, remember us, The Reedon Twins?" the zombified-twins asked him. "Oh, heck!" he said quietly. Sam and Sara grabbed Tom, choking him to death, with their rotting-grips. The zombies dropped Tom's body on the side of the road and the zombies of The Reedon Twins wrapped their decaying-hands around Don's throat, strangling him to death, as he tried to scream in fear. They dropped Don's corpse beside Tom's and the zombies of the lost children all smiled at Detective Andrews and running off into the woods, giggling and disappearing. Detective Andrews got in his car and sped off. You know I think Tom and Don really got all CHOKED UP when they saw the lost children eh, boys and girls? Ha-ha-Ha-Ha. Well, since they saw a BOY AND GHOULS, I don't think they'll make a GRAVE MISTAKE again hee-hee.